User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Marina Blake
For CHB. Name: Marina Blake Gender: Female God Parent: Nyx Mortal Parent: George Blake Appearance: Personality: Marina seems to be quiet to begin with. However, she is a smart but strong-willed girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind, once people get to know her. She can also be brutally honest, mainly towards those she doesn't like. History: George Blake lived in London. He was the youngest child of five, as well as the most reckless and ignorant. Whilst his parents, who were strict due to their wealth and power as co-CEOs of a corporation, wanted George to follow in their footsteps (since his siblings had all followed in their parents footsteps by following the business path), George was a ladies man who boasted about his wealth, in order to attract females to him (much to the dismay of his parents). He found himself unable to commit to long term relationships, having a string of flings with various women instead. He liked to spend a lot of his time in bars and nightclubs. One day, George met and fell in love with a woman named Samantha. Unlike the other relationships he had been in, he felt truly connected to Samantha. Truly being in love caused him to want to change his ways. But Samantha didn't love him. What George didn't know was that Samantha was a sadistic woman who enjoyed manipulating other people's emotions and she did this by pretending to be part of relationships, only so that she could break the hearts of those she "dated". She liked to do this out of pleasure, mainly because of her own past. He had to discover this for himself, which he did as he caught Samantha "cheating" on him. He then had to learn that this relationship was never a relationship at all, it was an act on Samantha's part so that she could break George's heart. This caused him to leave and return to his old ways, heading to a small bar he liked, which was normally packed during the day, for a nighttime session of drowning his sorrows. At the bar, George noticed a beautiful woman, sitting by herself at the back. He noticed that she wasn't drinking, she was reading a book. He wanted to talk to this woman, but he later thought that it would be best to not disturb her. It wouldn't be long before he saw her again though. After an major argument between him and his family, in which only his sister Marina defended him, he cut off all ties with his family (except for Marina) and changed his surname from Miller to Blake, since his father believed that George should no longer have the Miller surname. A couple of nights later, he headed to his favourite bar and saw the beautiful woman again. This time, he decided to talk to her. He was curious as to why she only seemed to appear at night and why she was alone and reading by herself, to which she replied that it was because she was a nocturnal person who looked for peaceful places, so that she could read. Intrigued by her, George attempted to directly charm her. This didn't work however. If he wanted to charm the woman, he would have to appreciate her wisdom, since he discovered that she was an intelligent woman. Luckily for him, this worked and he managed to lure her into a fling. A couple of months later, George received an unexpected surprise; a baby girl and a note. It was from the beautiful woman, who he found out was actually the goddess Nyx. She explained that the girl was their daughter and that he had to keep her parentage a secret, as well as raise her until she was old enough to learn about her parentage and how to get to Camp Half Blood. He didn't believe it until he remembered that he had believed in the gods and goddesses when he was younger and extremely naïve. He came to realise that the stories he had been told were true after all. George had to confide in Marina about this since he believed that he wasn't ready for parenthood. Marina, besides being the only person he had to talk to, was a mother herself. Of course, he didn't tell Marina about the mother of the child, who he had named the baby after. Instead, he told her that he had a one night stand. Marina, although annoyed that he would do such a thing, agreed to advise him and give him regular help. Twelve years later, Marina Blake was an overachiever, with her own circle of friends and an avid love for archery. When she was not going to archery classes or attending school, she was reading. George didn't forget about the note, which he had kept hidden. Although he was reluctant, he allowed for Marina to go on a camping trip, during the summer holidays, with her friends from her archery class. Marina liked the trip, at first. She didn't mind camping. It was actually the archery sessions that changed her mind. She immediately disliked many of those in the classes, who bullied her out of jealousy. No one did anything about this, causing her to get angry and head off into the surrounding forest. This was when she encountered the ugliest looking bird she had ever seen. She didn't know that it was a Stymphalian bird, but she knew that something was wrong. Because she didn't know that was a Stymphalian bird, she didn't know that she could have just distracted it with noise. Instead, she resorted to doing what she did best; shooting arrows. However, the bow that she used was made out of Celestial bronze. Marina didn't know this though. It took her a couple of attempts, but she eventually shot it down. As she looked at the bird, she came to realise that there was something that she didn't know about. She continued to encounter Stymphalian birds, who had managed to pick up her scent. Once again she resorted to using the Celestial bronze bow and arrows (since the archery instructor from her camping trip had allowed to keep them, as the instructor was secretly a nymph who had connections with Nyx and this nymph took the scent of Marina). When she turned 16, once the encounters had temporarily stopped, George sat Marina down and told her the truth about her parentage. This caused Marina to be disgusted. George then told Marina all about Camp Half Blood and gave her the instructions as to how to get there. Marina didn't want to leave her father and it took a lot of persuasion to convince her to go. When she was finally persuaded, she packed her things and left, eventually using the instructions she was given to get there (taking a plane to the US and then a bus to the camp's surroundings, before making the rest of the journey on foot). Weapons: Celestial bronze bow and arrows Category:Blog posts